


have i ever told you the story?

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: (otherwise known as complete and utter denial), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, This is set in a magical universe where everyone beats cancer and everything is OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i totally banged your mom in that funeral parlour."</p><p>just another day in the life of the hendrie family, really.</p><p>[drabble-ish]</p>
            </blockquote>





	have i ever told you the story?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllisonSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/gifts).



> obviously this will never happen because this show has heartbreak written all over it. but, maii and I were freaking out about last night's episode and this idea was born! (thanks maii!)

"Have I ever told you guys the story of how me and your mom first got together?" Leo asked thoughtfully, his eyes on the road ahead of him. 

" _Yes_ dad, like a million times. You were both in hospital -" Alana began, rolling her eyes.

"Kicking cancer's ass." Ryan piped up, grinning.

"And you both had this big moment when you realised you couldn't live without each other, and the rest is history." Alana finished. "Dad, I could tell this story _backwards_."

"No appreciation for true love."

"To be fair," April laughed good-naturedly at her husband's antics. "You do tell them the story  _all_ the time."

"Hey, its a good story." Leo said defensively. "Its how the both of you came to be."

Alana raised an eyebrow. "Dad, we're adopted." 

" _What_? Who told you?"

"That line is getting old dad." Alana tried to huff, but she couldn't help but laugh - no matter how many times Leo did that, and god knows in her seventeen years of life he'd done it a lot, it never got any less funny. Really, she just didn't want him to know he was still funny.

He already  _thought_ he was the funniest guy in Boston, **why** add to his ego?

"Anyway," Leo continued after a pause. "That wasn't the story I was going to tell - that's just the nice one we tell at parties so we can make everyone else believe that we  _are_ the most perfect couple in the world."

"Only because we are." April added jokingly.

"Obviously." Leo grinned. "I was going to tell you the story of how me and your mom  _really_ got together."

April was confused for a second before realisation dawned. "Leo! You  _cannot_ tell them that story."

Leo simply grinned wickedly. "Hey, kids? Do you see that funeral parlour right over there?"

"Yes dad." Alana sighed.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan seemed a little more interested than his older sister.

"I totally banged your mom there."

"DAD! That is so disgusting, ew." Alana groaned, pulling a face. "Why would you ever tell us that?  _Ever_?'

"A funeral parlour?" Ryan wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Confused? Worried?

"Its a really long story Ry." April rolled her eyes, reaching across to punch Leo in the shoulder. "You're a terrible person Leo."

"I'm  _hilarious_." Leo corrected. "Thats why you married me - minus some brain tissue and all."

"Maybe they should have taken more of it away so you wouldn't be able to _traumatise_ your children." Alana piped up. "I was perfectly fine believing you and mom had  **never** had sex. Ever. Seeing as we're adopted, and all."

Leo snorted. "Sure Alana, you keep thinking that."

"Mom, can you tell the stories from now on? You tell nicer ones. Ones that don't make me want to escape via the car window."

April couldn't help but grin. "He took me to a strip club the same day."

"And they say romance is dead." Alana rolled her eyes, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't tell me, you banged her there too dad?"

"Nope." Leo beamed. "But I totally banged her in the backseat of **this** car."

"DAD! Oh my god, stop the car. Let me out. I'm  _walking_ home." 

"Yeah, dad - that's really gross. Like, really gross." Ryan piped up, trying to move so as little of himself as possible was touching the worn leather of the carseat. 

"He's kidding!" April reassured her kids. "He's totally kidding. You should know better than to listen to your dad by now."

"Does that mean he's kidding about the funeral parlour?" 

"No.." April admitted. "He is not kidding about that one."

"Can I get re-adopted?"

"Nah, you're stuck with us kid." Leo said, turning down their street. "You'll learn to love us, someday."

"Provided you stop telling us stories." Alana pleaded. 

"I don't know.." Ryan mumbled. "I liked the one about London."

April smiled softly at the memory of the first trip they'd taken together, after nearly two years of dating in, and out of various hospital rooms. It wasn't as though they did anything special, it was more the memory of finally spending time together without being surrounded by beeping hospital monitors, and nosey doctors. They'd recovered from cancer though it hadn't been without its scares, including a lack of a bone marrow donor for April and the three month coma Leo settled himself into after the surgery to remove his brain tumour - but, they'd recovered in the end.

London was where they decided to get married, Paris was  _where_ they got married and they were sitting in the 500 during the bustling lunch hour when they decided they were going to adopt kids. Cancer took away their ability to have  _biological_ children, but it didn't mean they couldn't ever have a family of their own. Nineteen years of happy marriage, a house in the city, two great careers and two even more amazing children.

April covered Leo's hand with her own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze as she thought about the unlikely road they'd taken together, Leo simply offering her a smile in return.

_Not bad life in the end, for two cancer friends._


End file.
